


06/octubre/2018 - Cómplices caninos.

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Haru [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Día 6, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Free! - Freeform, Haru - Freeform, M/M, Makoto - Freeform, fictober18, makoharu - Freeform, parque (para perros), perros
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día seis del fictober con el prompt "parque (para perros)"





	06/octubre/2018 - Cómplices caninos.

Hace un par de días iniciamos con la tarea de buscar un departamento que nos quede accesible para los dos. No es fácil porque los que hemos encontrado son pequeños… sobre todo en el área de baño, y Makoto sabe que esa parte de la casa es muy importante para mí. Debo agradecer que sea tan paciente y quiera cumplir mis deseos, quizá yo deba ceder a su deseo de tener una mascota.

Esta tarde mientras nos dirigíamos a visitar un sitio anunciado en el periódico que nos llamó la atención, pasamos por un parque, pero no cualquier parque, sino uno que es especial pues los perros pueden andar sin problema acompañados de sus dueños. De inmediato los ojos de Makoto se iluminaron y no pudo resistir ir para ver algunos de ellos que a su parecer eran muy lindos. Yo lo acompañé de cerca pero me mantuve al margen pues él estaba disfrutando mucho acariciando a uno y otro perrito que se acercaba. Cuando Makoto tiene la oportunidad de estar rodeado de animales tiene una sonrisa especial y se nota lo mucho que le gusta mimarlos. Por supuesto eso me hace sonreír a mí también.

Un enorme perro lanudo se acercó también y casi hace que Makoto se caiga cuando se le echó encima para darle de lengüetazos; entre risas él pudo sostenerse y comenzar a acariciarlo, invitándome a unirme a él para también acariciarlo. “Haru, ven es tan suave”, me decía. Para no desairar su entusiasmo me acerqué despacio y me puse en cuclillas junto a él para acariciar al enorme perro que parecía feliz con la atención. Nunca había disfrutado tanto estar con un animalito tan noble, sobre todo en el momento en que mi mano y la de Makoto se cruzaron entre el manojo de pelos y pudimos tocarnos; nadie podía vernos extraño, nosotros simplemente acariciábamos a un afortunado perrito. Cómplices de nuestra pequeña travesura, sonreímos.

**Author's Note:**

> [Diario de Haru - Días 01, 03](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1148798)   
>  [Diario de Rei - Días 02, 04, 05](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150145)


End file.
